Asking For Help
by VenomBat22
Summary: One-Shot. After sending Snow a message, Katniss goes to Cressida for... help. And it is not what she expected! Katsida (Katniss/Cressida) pairing. M for obvious reasons.


"Fire is catching!" shouted Katniss Everdeen into Cressida's camera. "And if we burn, YOU BURN WITH US!"

"And that's a wrap!" said Cressida as she, Messalla, Castor, and Pollux finished filming. "Katniss, that was unbelievable! It gave me goosebumps!"

Cressida smiled at her and winked. Katniss suddenly, for no reason, began blushing. Katniss turned and join Gale and Boggs. Upon returning to District 13, they were all sent to Command, where President Coin, Plutarch, and Beetee looked over the material they had filmed. Impressed, President Coin had Beetee use the footage to create something that the Districts would support and gain courage. When they had no further use for her, she wanted to get advice and Cressida came to mind.

Katniss, wanting to talk to Cressida, walked down to her Compartment. Opening it up, she could hear a shower going and knowing that the director lived alone, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cressida? It's Katniss Everdeen."

"Come in!" shouted Cressida.

Opening the door, Katniss stepped in to see a faint figure behind the shower wall. For the Mockingjay, this was awkward and unsettling, but she knew she had to get it done. Even as the water ran, Cressida could be heard normally.

"So, what is it you want Katniss?"

"I wanted to ask what we do now? If I am indeed supposed to gather the rebels together, I need to know how to get them to support the cause."

The water turned off and Cressida came out, nude and wet all over. Katniss turned her head away to avoid seeing another woman naked. Still, she couldn't help but take a peek, which Cressida noticed.

"Why not ask Heavensbee or Coin? Why ask little ol' me?"

"I... trust you, Cressida."

"If you trust me... then look at me."

Katniss slowly turned her head and looked at Cressida, who was bald on one side of her head and had some blue tattoo. With that, Katniss couldn't take it anymore and her eyes looked down at Cressida's breasts, then her thin stomach, her shaven pussy, then her long sexy legs.

"Like what you see, Mockingjay?"

"I-I" she stuttered, unable to get words out.

Cressida smiled and went to the shower. She turned the water on and went back to Katniss, touching her shoulder.

"You need to ease up Katniss." she said, helping remove the dull gray uniform all citizens of 13 were to wear.

With it removed, Cressida saw the Mockingjay in just a bra and panties. Her eyebrow moved up and she licked her lips. Helping removed them, the director got her fully naked. Katniss felt really shy and embarrassed about this, but Cressida took her hand and assured her it was gonna be all right. Guiding her into the shower, she had Katniss get under the water. As her hair began to get wet, Cressida moved forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How was that?"

"Fine," Katniss admitted.

"Good," she said as she kissed Katniss more.

Cressida put a hand behind her head and laid waste with her lips and loving every second of it. Her other hand felt the smoothness of Katniss' body and cruised everywhere: stomach, breasts, legs, pussy, which made Katniss shudder.

"Ever been with a woman?" she asked Katniss.

"No,"

Cressida smiled and began groping the Mockingjay's breasts, squeezing and licking her sensitive and hard nipples. Katniss tilted her head back and moaned loudly as the director licked and suckled on her nipples, a feeling she was new too. Her hand ran through Cressida's hair and admired how silky it was, much better than her own.

When Cressida was done, she had Katniss lean against the wall and put one of her legs on her shoulder when she crouched down. The Mockingjay knew what was next. Cressida got into position and began licking Katniss' pussy. She instantly moaned her loudest, having never been licked down there.

"Oh!" moaned Katniss. "C-Cressida!"

Her tongue was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, licking her sides, her lips, and her insides. In the course of it, Katniss had an orgasm two times and Cressida was more than happy to suck it all up. She held onto Katniss' legs and felt them, loving the feeling of smooth, sexy legs.

When Cressida was finished, she got up and turned off the water. When they dried off, Cressida lead her to the bed, where she laid down and told Katniss that it was her turn to be pleasured. Spreading her legs, Cressida waited the warmth of Katniss' tongue.

"I've never done this before." said Katniss.

"It's okay. Just do what comes naturally, Mockingjay."

Katniss nodded and hopped onto the bed and moved closer to her. Keeping her legs spread, Cressida took slow breaths and waited. Katniss got to her destination and moved her hair back. She licked her lips and used two fingers to spread Cressida's pussy lips. With hesitation, Katniss began to lick. Cressida closed her eyes and laid there, bathing in the pleasure Katniss would soon give her.

Flicking her tongue up and down at a rapid pace, she started to hear Cressida moaning. The director grabbed her own breasts and pinched her nipples while twitching in pleasure. Katniss never would have thought that she had this talent of pleasuring women, but she was still unsure about it all. As she continued Cressida said Katniss' name over and over.

"Katniss! Oh, Katniss!" she moaned. "Oh, fuck!" Fuck!"

Within a few minutes of pleasure, Cressida had Katniss stop as she instructed the girl to position herself so that their pussies were close to touching. She nodded and went into position. Once there, Cressida felt the Mockingjay's legs and smiled. Taking hold of her leg, Cressida moved and they both began rubbing. It was the most intense feeling Katniss had ever had in her life. Sure, she'd masturbated once in a while, but it was nothing compared to this.

"Cressida! It feels so fucking good!"

"Like that, eh, Mockingjay?" Cressida panted.

"Oh, fuck!"

As they moved, Katniss grabbed a hold of Cressida's breast and squeezed. The director noticed, but said noticed. She just smiled. Katniss knew that her lover was into girls, but never knew she'd be the latest lover. Their bodies got heated and sweat was coming off them, probably still from the hot water. It was at this point that Katniss took control. She had Cressida just lay down on her side and she did the rest, moving and lifting up Cressida's leg, thus scissoring Cressida as she did all the work.

"Ah!" moaned Cressida. "I-I'm impressed, Katniss! I love a woman t-that takes charge in b-bed!"

"Oh yeah? I guess I'm full of surprises."

After a few more minutes, Cressida wanted the climax to come soon. Katniss stopped and they sat close to each other, making out as they fingered each other furiously. Cressida never felt more alive than when she was with Katniss and she hoped there would be more of this in the future. When their kissing got really heated, Katniss admitted that she was now into woman, but still had those feelings for Peeta.

In no time, they both screamed as their orgasms came to light and the bed shook no more. Their juices stained a lot of the bed and the two fell on their back, close and exhausted. Cressida cuddled next to he rlover and kissed her cheek.

"That was amazing Katniss. I guess you really are the Girl who was on Fire!"

"Thanks, Cressida." said Katniss. "I think with a few more moments like this, we can get through this revolution."

"I agree. When I'm not filming, I am often here, so come see me when you need... relieved of stress."

"Deal," she said as she kissed her lesbian lover.

*Hope you liked this one shot! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! :D


End file.
